Random Bondage Smut
by Randomwriter No.276
Summary: M/F, Femdom with anonymous characters; I only chose to put it under Land of the Blindfolded because it sounded appropriate and I had to choose a category. Contains: Bondage, petplay and spanking :3


Some Random Bondage Smut For You! :D

She pushed me against the door, I felt her fingers drive up my chest to tangle themselves in my matted hair and pull just enough for me to cry out. She used this leverage to pull my head to the side and hushly whisper in my ear.

'Get on your knees, pup' I quickly obeyed and dropped to my hands and knees; I paid no attention to the cold floor acting against my timid, slowly warming body.

I looked up at her hesitantly and her sharp, icy blue eyes stared at me hungrily. She walked over to the bed and sat on it, kicking off her shoes.

'My puppy shouldn't need clothes tonight, take it all off' Her words were spoke smoothly and seemed impossible to ignore. Without another thought I quickly removed my clothes and threw them into a heap in the corner, I resumed my kneeling position and waited for her patiently. She had gone into the adjoining bathroom but I didn't hear any taps running.

The door swung open to expose she had also stripped, but down to her underwear. I felt my hesitation dissipate and melt away as excitment over took my thinking. I quietly barked and she grinned, outwardly.

'Good to see you're so enthusiastic but we're missing one touch.' She walked behind me and reached into a bag. She pulled out a leather collar and chain leash. I graciously exposed my neck to her and she effortlessly tied the collar around my neck. It clung to my neck comfortably and I shook my head to feel it rub against my neck.

She gradually walked back up behind me, kicked the bag towards the bed and gently patted my ass.

'Up on the bed, same position'. I felt myself get pulled by a force and I bound up onto the bed and eagerly awaited her.

She glared at me, up and down the length of my body before gradually reaching out her arm to meticulously trace my spine with her finger. My breathing came to a stop for a second as my back arched inwardly, my breath suddenly escaped as a gasp and I heard her giggle from behind me. She pulled on my leash, signalling me to look back at her.

'Sensitive, huh?' I noddded embarrasingly and felt my face get warmer. She relaxed her grip on the leash and I hurriedly turned back, restless for her touch.

I dropped onto my elbows, raising my ass, in an attempt to recieve more attention.

'Raising your ass to me is a good idea, pet' She said as she flicked her finger against my balls. My back arched again and I felt my breath catch in my throat; this time I made sure to let it out slowly.

She drew light, circling patterns across my ass with her fingers as I pushed my ass higher and higher, against my uncontrollable shuddering. Before I could comprehend the sharp whistle, a thunderous clap crashed into my ears and I felt the pain ride out across my ass in all directions. An insuppressible cry escaped my mouth and I bit down on a pillow to try and conceal it.

I felt her body press against my back as her moist breath flowed into my ear

'I like a pet who makes noise after being spanked' I buried my head deeper into the pillow, flustered.

I then felt her fingers grip my obvious arousal and I moaned into the pillow abruptly. I heard her giggle again and she unexpectedly brushed her index finger against the head as she loosed her grip, causing me to shudder again.

Her hands gripped my ass firmly and she squeezed impaitently, sending me into a trembling spiral. My breathing was hot and quick and I felt my entire body ache with holding my ass up this high, this long. She spanked me again and my ass fell down a notch, again and again.

'Losing stamina? I can fix that' Her arms took hold of my ribcage thoroughly and she roughly flipped me over. Her knees quickly came up either side of my chest and her legs tangled themselves with mine; pinning them down as she forcefully spread them. Her arms pressed quickly onto mine and I saw her face slowly collapse into mine as our lips met. For what felt like a while we were content with lying there as her mouth enveloped my mine and sucked on my bottom lip.

Suddenly she broke the kiss and cocked her head to the side, looking at me with a sly grin slicing across her face. She reached into the bag and pulled out two pairs of handcuffs. She took my left wrist first and I didn't resist, she tightened the first lock around my wrist and then the other around the bed. I eagerly pulled on it and found it to be secure, which excited me immensly. She did the same to my other wrist and I tested them both, they were secure and I felt a wave of anticipation glide down my body. She kneeled up and sniggered as I playfully struggled.

She reached into the bag again and pulled out two more pairs of handcuffs, with which she spread my ankles and tied them to opposing bedposts. The whole time she was working on my ankle cuffs I kept my eye on her ass, which she had purpously dangled above my waist in an effort to tease me- which it did.

When she was done with my ankles she got off the bed and thirstilly drank in the image of my naked, bound body. I tried my best to cover myself, embarrassed as I was, but the binds were too well tied and I delighted in struggling against them; reminding me of my helplessness.

'Nearly done' She said to herself as she reached into the bag one more time, I heard rustling but only just before she forced my head up and tied a blindfold across my eyes. I sighed contently, thrilled at my helplessness and elatedly shook my head against the blindfold, which stayed put around my eyes- Plunging me into a dark abyss of anticipation.

I trembled tempestuously as I heard the bed creak and felt the weight shift around me as she straddled me again. I felt her soft fingers caress the side of my face again before two of them came dowm my cheek towards my mouth. I freely opened my mouth and felt two of her fingers slide into my mouth, I greedily licked and sucked them in my best attempt to please her and earn some treats. I began to lick at the air blindly as her fingers abrupty left my mouth but I felt them on my chin suddenly, easing their way down my chest at a slow pace.

My breath quickened and I felt my chest rise and fall hastily against her fingers. Her whole hand returned as her fingers edged to a stop around my nipple, her fingers dug in around my chest and squeezed. My chest arched as much as my binds would allow and my chest stopped with my breathing.

I fell back onto the bed and felt her ghostly touch dancing down my body, around my waist and onto my thighs. I instinctivley spread my legs further before the anklecuffs stopped me, I eagerly awaited her touch around my thighs, I was desperate for her to touch me, I didn't care how.

Suddenly her delicate fingers came up on my thighs and they began to draw similar, circular patterns. My thighs quivered and my head fell back onto the pillow as I moaned out her name. Her fingers stretched further and further up my inner thighs, and my head was beginning to dig into the pillow, painfully but suddenly I felt the weight move and suddenly she was gone.

I pulled against my binds, desperate for release but struggled in vain. After a while more waiting I grew extremely impatient and began to cry out her name in low moans. I continued to not get a response until I finally heard the floor beneth us creak and her breath trickled into my ear again. My whole body throbbed as I finally heard her voice again

'I'm guessing you really want me to touch' She paused 'This?' A moist finger ran up my length of my shaft and I whimpered, nodding pathetically. 'Maybe if you beg, I'll let you cum tonight, pet'

I fought against my bonds to sit up as I desperately wet my lips; my breathing has dried them.

'Please, Mistress? Let your horny puppy have his treats, I'll be a good boy after this, I promise' My heart slowed to a tee and I listened vigorously for her response. Slowly but surely the weight on the bed shifted once again and I felt her kneeling between my legs. Another wave of anticipation breezed across my body as I settled and waited.

Her hand took a tight grip of my shaft and began to pump furiously, it hurt a little at first but quickly I adjusted and began to whimper out her name. I began to feel the upsurge of pleasure fly through my shuddering body as she leaned forward to whisper in my ear again

'You've been my good boy, so you've earned this little treat; enjoy it, pup' My whole body freezed, then it came all at once. My body shook, violently, stretching out against binds as I cried out in a cocktail of pain and delight. I collapsed back onto the bed and caught my breath as she undid the binds, entangling me and took away the blindfold.


End file.
